Fangs and Claws
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: This is a really old fanfic that I just dug up it's not that good but maybe some of ya'll will enjoy it...erm happy late halloween? '


Disclaimer: Need I really put this up? ::sigh:: alright....I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

A/N: This is my first KH fanfic and first Vampire/Werewolf fanfic! I hope it's ok!!! I don't like it that much but eh I wrote it and it's actually finished!! Ehehehe…enjoy!

**Fangs and Claws**

By: Kitsuna Ri

Sora flew the gummi ship into Halloween Town, landing it carefully. He left everyone else behind in Traverse Town so that he could go on this search alone. Finding Riku was something only he could do. He changed his appearance, suitable for the world, and walked through the Guillotine entrance gates and into the town square. The square was deserted and had eeriness to it. Sora listened closely and could hear singing coming from the nearby graveyard.

A celebration... maybe Riku is there....

Sora ran towards the graveyard, unaware of the blood red eyes that followed him in the darkness. He reached the graveyard and was instantly greeted by everyone. Jack spotted him and ran over.

"Sora! Sora!! You're here just in time! A celebration is about to be held and you must join us!!"

Sora smiled sadly at the skeleton and replied.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I'm looking for someone....have you by chance seen a boy with silver hair and cool sea green eyes around here?"

Jack thought for a moment. Helping out Sora was always on the top of his list when the small boy was around.

"Well a boy with silver hair did arrive here a few days ago....he might be around still..."

Sora's eyes lit up instantly.

"Really?? Thanks so much Jack!!"

"But Sora! He..."

Sora was gone before Jack had a chance to warn him. If the boy he was thinking of was the boy Sora was searching for....Sora was in danger....

"Riku!!! Riiikkkuuu!!!"

Sora searched the town square and the other graveyards praying each time that he would find Riku. He went to the bridge and flew down to the remains of Oogie Boogie's manor. He landed on one of the boulders and sat down. He sighed sadly as he stared downwards.

"Riku....where are you?"

"Why, I'm right here Sora...."

Sora jumped up and his hand grabbed the keyblade instantly. He turned around to see who had scared him and nearly dropped the blade down in shock.

"R-Riku!!"

Sora ran towards his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Riku! You're ok! I've been so worried! I've looked everywhere for you!! I'm so glad that I found you now..."

Sora continued to ramble on when Riku put his finger on Sora's lips.

"Breathe."

Sora blushed lightly and took a breath. He really didn't mean to ramble...Riku smirked and removed his finger from Sora's lips but instantly replaced it with his own lips. Sora's eyes widened at first but he slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku deepened the kiss and bit down on Sora's lips, causing it to bleed. He licked the blood from Sora's lip and mouth then broke the kiss. He cleaned the blood from his teeth with his tongue and smirked.

"Mmm...tasty..."

Sora brought his fingers to his lips, his eyes widened in shock.

"R-Riku?"

"What's the matter Sora? Shocked? Scared?"

Sora began to back away slightly.

"W-What happened to you?"

"Oh...nothing much...just a small....curse..."

"R-Riku..."

"No need to be frightened Sora...."

Riku brushed Sora's face lightly causing the smaller boy to shiver. Riku's hands were cold and pale, as was the rest of him. His lips were stained with blood and for the first time Sora noticed his eyes.....his demon red eyes...Sora backed away even more, his body shaking. This wasn't Riku...it couldn't be....

"W-Who are you?!"

"Sora...it's me, Riku....I am putting on no illusion..."

"N-No! You can't be Riku!!"

Riku chuckled coldly.

"Sora, Sora...always so stubborn...you always argue with the truth..."

Riku reached out to stroke Sora's face but Sora stepped back. Riku sighed.

"Sora..."

"If you are Riku, prove it!!!"

"This is very tiresome...You're name is Sora, you used to live on Destiny Island, but one fateful night you were attacked by heartless which started your journey to close the door of light. You traveled with Donald and Goofy, who were King Mickey's best servants, and went around from world to world fighting heartless and saving the worlds. I on the other hand went into the darkness and became your enemy causing you much hell and pain. Proof enough for you?"

Sora blinked. He couldn't believe this....he looked up into Riku's eyes. It was Riku...but his eyes were filled with pain, hurt, evil and...lust? Sora stepped forward, concern etched on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"I was cursed....and go figure, it was a mistake for me to be the cursed one....I had been trying to find you when I came here. I was walking around the graveyard when something jumped out at me, thus, making me what I am now, a vampire."  
  
Sora walked closer and put his hand on Riku's cheek. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to happen to Riku? His best friend....his love....He noticed Riku staring intently at his neck and he moved in closer.

"You need more blood...don't you?"

"Y-Yes....but I can't take anymore from you...."

"Riku...if you need it...take it...I'm willing to give some up for you..."

Sora pulled his shirt down, allowing more of his neck to show.

"Sora...I....I can't..."

Riku pushed away from Sora, fear flashing in his eyes. If he took too much blood he would either kill Sora or turn him into a monster like himself. He just couldn't do that.

"Sora...I'm sorry..."

Riku began to run. He had to get away from Sora before something went wrong. Sora tried to chase him but his speed could not compare to the vampire speed. Sora collapsed on his knees, tears pouring down his face. He had come here to find Riku and bring him back home...not only that but he had been trying to think of the right way of saying how much he loved the older boy. But now...now he couldn't even be with him.....Something rustled in the bushes behind him and he reached for the keyblade. He really wasn't in the mood to fight but would if he had too. He turned around to face the bushes, in time to see his attacker lunge at him. Sora fought the beast with all his might but couldn't compare to it's strength. He was pinned down on the ground, while the keyblade had been knocked out of his hands, and could feel the huge fangs of what seemed like a werewolf sink into his side. He couldn't yell out in pain or anguish and was in a position he could not escape out of. The werewolf removed his fangs and went for Sora's neck when something struck the beast in the head causing him to fall back. Sora's vision blurred and he passed out before he could see his savior.

"Oh God...Sora!"

Riku picked up Sora and checked the younger boys pulse. His heart was still beating, but his breathing was shallow and he could feel the heart beats slow down. Riku took him to his small shelter and laid him down on the bed. He grabbed some bandages and began to dress the wound. He continuously checked his heart and breathing, sighing in relief when everything began to become normal again. Riku then took time to examine the huge bite mark.

"This doesn't look good...."

Riku stayed by Sora's side the entire night, praying that the younger boy would wake up soon and that what he thought was wrong wasn't really the problem. It was near dawn and Riku was shutting everything up so the sun wouldn't creep in. He was undoing the bandages when a clawed hand grasped his wrist. He looked up at Sora.

"S-Sora?"

"Don't touch it."

Riku moved his hands away from the wound and looked at Sora. He looked very different this morning...his eyes were a darker blue and he had real fangs poking out of his mouth. His short, bitten nails and turned into long, sharp claws and his hair was longer.

"My God....you've been turned into a werewolf..."

Sora sat up, not having to wince from the bite mark, and looked at himself, smirking.

"Hmmmm I think I like this look...."

"Sora..."

Sora laughed.

"Who'd have thought? A vampire and a werewolf! I'm sure the others will be quite shocked..."

Sora looked around the small shelter and noticed how dark it actually was. He chuckled coolly.

"Is the sun out? Must be if everything is locked up this tight..."

Riku could only nod as he looked and listened at the newly changed Sora. If only he hadn't run away...maybe this wouldn't have happened....

"Where is the keyblade?"

"It's still outside somewhere...I grabbed it quickly and threw it at the other werewolf so he wouldn't bite your head off..."

Sora smirked.

"Guess I owe you a thank you don't I?"

Sora stalked towards Riku and pushed the older boy up against the wall.

"Hmmm this seems a tad reversed but...oh well..."

Sora leaned in and kissed Riku deeply. Riku moaned softly in reply and pushed himself off the wall and moved the two of them towards the bed, not breaking the kiss. He pushed Sora onto the small bed gently and went down with him. Their kiss grew more intense and heated and soon they were both clothes less. They caught themselves in lovers sweet embrace, knowing how wrong it was. But, you know what they say; fangs and claws go well together....

Owari


End file.
